


USS Valentine

by KernowTrekker



Series: The Harry and Kathryn Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: Several member of the crew are trying to get space on the fully booked holodeck for Valentine's Day and Tom and B'Elanna want to know who they are bringing along as the dates.





	USS Valentine

*Beep*  
"Can you get that Tom" B'Elanna shouts from the bathroom.

She had just got back and was just getting herself together for a quiet relaxing Valentine's Day with Tom.

"Oh hello Harry come in" she hears Tom say. 

B'Elanna herars the doors shut and Tom continue

"What can I do for you?"

"You know it's Valentine's Day don't you?"

Her ears perk up a bit woundering what Harry is saying as she could only here Tom maybe it is because Tom's is louder, which wouldn't surprise her. Anyway Harry had probably forgot it was Valentine's Day or was trying to find something to do to forget Valentine's Day as he had the love life of a Vulcan Nun. It didn't matter in the end because she and Tom had gone all out this Valentine's Day and wouldn't change there plans. 

"You got a date!"

B'Elanna neally splitters but restrains herself.

"What ever you want to call it do you think I'm going give up my Valentine's Day holodeck programme because you finally have a date."

"So you want a double date."

"So we're not good enough for you"

"There's Nothing's private on Voyager"

"Why do you want to share a programme and not see each other and who is it anyway it would be easy to find out"

"Come on Harry, we're friends."

"Of course who do you take me for."

"Look we're going to find one way or the other."

"Really!"

"Wow!"

"When did you first.... go on a date."

"Really."

"In the shuttlecraft."

"Did you kiss."

"you didn't"

"How many times."

"Bloddy hell Harry!"

"You did what to her."

"So many times did she...?"

"So you did it in her bedroom as well?"

"Your never boring with your romances are you Harry."

"So now I told you can we finally .....

B'Elanna finally moves into the main room to find out more information.

"So who is this women who has finally swooped are Harry of his feet? Has Seven finally assimilated you?"

"No she hasn't and I think the Doctor has finally won her heart".

"Double wow where did you find that nugget of information out?" Tom says.

"As much as I want to dig into the Doctor’s and Seven's dark secrets my question came first?

"Ok you will love this, maybe not as much as Harry but you will love this."

B'Elanna Looks at Tom hinting to get on with it.

"Ok ok It's the Captain!". Harry says blurting it out with frustration.

"You what?"

"The Captain, Kathryn Janeway."

 "Yes I heard but how did you manage to get a date with the Captain?"

"I promise I tell you if I can share the Holodack for Valentine's Day?"

"Accepted." B'Elanna says.

"Just keep it between us three please"?

"What do you take us for?" Tom says.

Harry stairs at Tom shakes his head and says

"I won't answer that?"

Just as Harry was a about to leave the door beeped again.

"Who is it this time?" B'Elanna says.

"Don't worry I will get the door for you, I'm heading back to my room now." Harry says.

"it was nice seeing you, lover boy." B'Elanna smiled well Harry gave her a dirty look.

Harry heads out which opens the door.

"O hello Seven. I hope your well?" Harry says on his way out.

"Hello Harry I am very well thankyou and how are you."

"I’m very well thanks Seven and goodnight."

"Hello Tom and B'Elanna I got a favour to ask?"

"Of course" B'Elanna reluctly says.

 "Can I share the the holodeck for Valentine's Day."

"So the rumours are true Seven you have a date."

"Rumours are irrelevant, all I want..... I Would like is a corner of the holodeck where I can have these spesfications."

B'Elanna looks at the pad briefly then takes the pad off Seven.

"I will see what we can do."

"If it makes any differance I will cover a shift of your choice Lt."

"That's very kind of you Seven."

"Thankyou lieutenant and Lieutenant." Looking at B'Elanna and then Tom.

Seven turns around and walks out of the room. B'Elanna passes the pad to Tom. 

"See what you can do with this I wouldn't mind a day off."

"This day keeps getting more intresting." Tom remarks.

"Just make sure I get treated the best on the holodeck." B'Elanna smiles, puts her hands around Tom and kisses him.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to please you." Says after there passonite kiss. B'Elanna shakes her head smacks his ass.


End file.
